The Psychic Missionaries
by DancingQueen21
Summary: Aki has been kidnapped. To where? She doesn't know. By who? The Psychic Missionaries. She's been recruited, forced to lead a completely new life as a Missionary trained to kill. The only person she can trust now is a girl named Matt, who doesn't seem all that trustworthy. Can she get back to her normal life? Or will she end up a Missionary for the rest of her life? T for Language


Just an idea for a fic that I had. I'm leaving this uncompleted as a preview to see what kind of response I get on it. I know I have Arcadia Academy going right now which is going really well, but this idea won't leave me alone. Please review and let me know what you think. I might accept OCs for this, but it would only be 6-8 at most. Anyways, on with the preview!

Psychic Missionaries

_**I open my mouth to scream, but all that comes out is wasted effort.**_

The first thought that came to mind was, _'Where the hell am I?'_ Then I looked around and the thought shifted to _'Who's the fucked-up sicko that kidnapped me?'_

I didn't bother to try and sit up since the restraints that were on my wrists and ankles were digging into my skin already and any movement would have most likely resulted in the pain becoming worse. Further observation showed that I was in one of those patient chairs they have at the dentist's office, but I doubted that some dentist kidnapped me so they could pull a few teeth against my will.

I wasn't alone. An extremely skinny and pale young woman with really curly, platinum blonde hair, a handful of freckles splattered across her face and abnormal, pink eyes was sitting in a black, leather office chair. And she was staring at me.

I waited for her to speak since I was gagged and couldn't, but she didn't even flinch. It was like she was waiting for something – or someone.

I started to freak out a little. That girl was really creepy. I just wished something would happen! The stillness was perpetually tortures.

An hour went by like that. I could barely breathe throughout it, but I managed to keep myself busy by scanning the room. I discovered that it was sound proof and sterilized so much I could see my reflection everywhere I looked. The smell in there was putrid; Lysol and rubber, laced with rotting flesh.

That's when I _knew_ I was dead.

"You're not going to die."

The girl finally decided to speak up. I figured she saw the rising panic in my eyes and decided to assure me I was fine to calm me down.

She walked over to me and picked something off my face – an eye lash – and turned to blow it off her tiny finger.

"There was no panic in your eyes."

'_Whoa. That's freaky…'_

"Yes, it is," she turned back to me and unblinkingly locked her eyes into mine, "but it shouldn't be to you."

Suddenly I realized what she meant; we're both psychics.

I gestured to my gag and she shook her head. She narrowed her eyes at me for a few minutes before it finally clicked in my head.

I thought, _'Duellist or regular?'_

"Regular. I don't duel." She answered as she swivelled around and returned to her office chair. She sat cross-legged and placed her hands in her lap, clasped together.

'_Where are we?'_

She looked around the room at trays of dental instruments and carts with files in them, all sterile and white. "Perhaps… A dentist's office?" she gave ponderingly. She looked around a bit more, then popped her gum and nodded, "Yes, definitely a dentist's office."

'_So she's a smart-ass. Great.'_

I started to miss the silence… _'What's your name?'_

She chuckled. "Does it matter? You'll just end up calling me a smart-ass anyways."

I realized then that my thoughts weren't safe anymore and planning an escape was futile. _'Any thoughts to myself are futile…"_

"You catch on quicker than other _normal_ people. I commend you. Now I can tell you what's going on here." The girl said eerily. She was creepy, but a beautiful kind of creepy, in her Victorian, baby blue dress that had navy blue lace and bows all over it, her matching navy dress shoes that were meant for 9 year old girls, her navy head band with a bow on it, even her pantyhose added to her ominous beauty. She naturally was pretty, but her calm nature made her serene, peaceful… beautiful.

"I'm Matily. You should call me Matt, though. I prefer it, and we're going to be spending a lot of time together. I'm your escort." She said the last part with an air of pride. "We're lucky to have each other, I more so than you. You're smart, very smart. And you look strong. Those are the most important things to have in a fielder, and you've got them."

For a moment, confusion washed over me, but I figured, _'I'm supposed to be confused at this point. She'll continue explaining.'_

Matt nodded her head a couple times. "A fielder is one of the psychics in a partnership. You and I are a partnership. I'm the escort. You go out into the field and actually _do _something. I just get you there." She elaborated as she leaned back in her chair comfortably.

'_What is this partnership for?'_

A smirk eased itself into her features before she finally said, "Why, the Psychic Missionaries of course."

My eyes exploded in width at her reply. Up until that moment I had thought the Psychic Missionaries was some cyber-rumour, conjured up to get a blog some recognition. The Psychic Missionaries were said to be the most elite, outlawed organization in the entire world. _'May God have mercy on your soul if you come up against a Psychic Missionary.'_ I thought that was a tagline for the blog that leaked the info about them, but at that moment, it meant so much more.

"I _love_ that saying," Matt gushed ominously, "It makes me feel dangerous."

It started to hit me then that I had been chosen to be one of them. _'I'm going to be a Psychic Missionary…'_

"Oh yes you are," Matt agreed hungrily, passionately, "We both are."

/

So that's the preview! Please let me know what you guys think in review form!


End file.
